starkitsprophecyfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan
"their was TailPoppy LittleCold, RedStrom OwlPad SchorcWind (there from the Alliances I mad them warrior they don apear in the books) and CeaderGeart, and Twanypelt & RustFur, all of BlacStars bets warriors. StarGleams malting orange swammed with suprise. What ere they going t do?" -Stargleam's thoughts when ShadowClan arrives to prevent her from going to the Moonpool. ShadowClan is one of the four Clans around the Lake, and one of the only two shown in Starkit's Prophecy. They inhabit the pine woods, and border ThunderClan and RiverClan. In the story they are seen as utterly evil, sheltering, aiding, and abetting Hollyleaf and Tigerstar. Description ShadowClan is an evil Clan in Starkit's Prophecy. They respected battle prowess and strength, as seen when Blackstar fell in love with Starpaw after she beat him in battle. They are aggressive and warlike, presumably, and are very loyal to their leader, willing to follow Blackstar into any situation, displayed when an entire battle patrol came to prevent Stargleam from taking her nine lives at the Moonpool because it would prevent them from being together. Despite this, Tigerstar and Hollyleaf seemed to trust them and went for them to shelter after the battle to rescue Firestar. History ShadowClan first appears in the Chapter Three, when Blackstar launches an attack on ThunderClan camp just after Starpaw's apprentice ceremony. She managed to defeat Blackstar in battle, gaining his respect and admiration. Later, when Starpaw runs from ThunderClan camp she trespasses on ShadowClan territory and there meets Blackstar. He forgives her for crossing the border, saying that no one is perfect. She objects that StarClan is, and he protests that since she beat him in battle that she had to be perfect. He then tried to nuggle her, though she took it as an attempt to "molestraep" molest her. ShadowClan is mentioned during the battle to rescue Firestar from Tigerstar and Hollyleaf. After failing to kill Stargleam with yew, Tigerstar declares that he cannot be caught, because he is going to ShadowClan. At the Gathering when Stargleam reveals the Ten Commandments, ShadowClan is present. However, Blackstar takes his warriors to follow her when she departs for the Moonpool in order to prevent her from taking nine lives: if she does, she and Blackstar can't be together. She convinces him to let her go, and sadly he does. After giving Gleamstar leadership of ThunderClan, Firestar departs and goes to ShadowClan. Blackstar dies somewhere in this time, and Firestar assumes leadership, becoming evil. When the reincarnated Starpaw's son, Tigerkit, is kidnapped by Ashfur, Firestar hears Fluffykit's wail and comes to help. Still in love with Starkit, he offers to take them to Tigerstar's secret lair; as an evil ShadowClan cat, he knows the location. Firestar, and possibly other ShadowClan cats, participate in the battle to defeat the evil Tiger and Holly. As Starpaw dies, he is the first to realize that she is glowing. Ranks Blackstar is the ShadowClan leader for a majority of the story, dying due to unknown causes sometime between Gleamstar becoming leader and her reincarnation. Firestar then takes over the Clan. It is unknown why Russetfur didn't take over leadership after Blackstar died, since she was listed as deputy in the allegiances. Trivia * ShadowClan is the only other Clan ever seen more than once in Starkit's Prophecy. WindClan is mentioned once, and Mistyfoot speaks at the Gathering, the only appearance of a RiverClan cat.